


Bedtime Stories

by gbMS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbMS/pseuds/gbMS
Summary: The Tyler's have a family Dinner once a week.The Doctor tells Bedtime stories to Tony.Quick re-tellings of episodes based on stuff he finds in Tony's room.(Mind clearing project --Stuck? Pick something ridiculous out of a child's room and run with it)





	1. Prologue to "Daisy"

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready for an idea I had while cleaning up a child's room?  
> If you aren't, go back now.  
> If you are... Maybe go back now, anyway.

Rose sat on the side of the bed as she tucked her the lime green sheets in around her baby brother's sides. The Doctor tucked the blanket under Tony's feet.

“Mummy and Daddy will be home tomorrow. We’ll be here all night. Is there anything else you need, Tony?” Rose said quietly, stroking the little boy's curly hair.

“Story?” Tony smiled and wiggled his now-trapped feet. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

“Don’t look at me, I’d tell sleepin' Beauty and muck it up. Besides, you’re the one with stories comin' out your—"

“—Okay.” He lifted his hands in surrender and hung his head in defeat. He rubbed his hand once down his face and lifted his head to reveal Tony, looking at him with a darling, hopeful, tired expression. “Fine. A little one.” he held this finger and thumb about an inch apart. “Little, little adventure.”

The Doctor came up and sat on the chair near the head of the boy's bed. He grabbed a bin of toys near by, rifling though it, he perked up. “I think I have a story for you.”


	2. Daisy (Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rose" with Toys.  
> And commentary.  
> Snide, sarcastic, Rose Tyler-flavoured commentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by:  
> A brightly colored block  
> A cheap Halloween Rat  
> A Daisy pen  
> A wooden model for drawing.

"There once was a very sad Rat," started the Doctor as he pulled out a toy Rat, "He was convinced rats like him didn’t deserve friends and no one would want to be friends with a rat anyway, so he travelled the universe in a box. A blue box."

He got up and sprinted a few steps across the room to Tony’s building blocks, ruffling through them until he found a blue one, big enough to put the toy Rat on it.

_The concept dawned on Rose and she whispered, “...and you chose a rat?”_

_“Big ears. Big noses. Add leather and its perfect”_

He continued, "It was a small box but when you went into the box it was big like a castle, but the outside was still a little blue box. So he went around the universe in his box, helping people, trying to be a good rat."

_"Which is silly, he was a good rat. A knight in leather armour." She smiled at her story teller._

Riiight. Rat in leather jacket, then.

" _Rat in a leather jacket in a little blue box that flies. Not complicated at all then.” He shot her a look and continued his story._

"One day, he was on a world with the most wonderful people and through a shop when he noticed the big plastic dollies," he said, reaching into the nearest box and pulled out a few generic action figures, "dollies in the windows started to move.

“Oh no!” said the Rat, “I have to find out what’s going on!” but by the time he started, he noticed this one shop had a lot of dummies coming to life and moving by themselves, trying to get rid or all the flower people so the shop window dollies and silly putty could live on their world instead. He set a… trap thing... To trap them. But then, down the stairs came this lovely pink and yellow flower..." he produced a pen that looked like a daisy from his pocket and shook it like it was waking on invisible stairs, "just trying to lock up the shop so she could go home. Then, a bunch of those window dollies came after her.

The Rat worried the flower would get… stuck in the trap, and he didn’t want the innocent flower to get caught in his trap, so he ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

“Run!” said the Rat and the pretty flower did. They ran and ran until they were out of the building and away from the trap.

“Who are you?” asked the Rat

“I’m Daisy,” replied the flower.

_She snorted. “Daisy. Creative.”_

_“Daisiest Daisy I’ve ever seen, Sweetheart.” He gave her a proud, loving look. She just shook her head and smiled._

  
“I’m," the Doctor froze, "... the Professor,” said the Rat. Professor Rat got sad again, thinking such a beautiful flower would never want to be around an ugly old rat like him."

He did a false girly voice, "Hello professor"

_"No-no, don’t do that.” She interrupted him. He looked at her cracking a smirk, and opening his mouth to say more before she stopped him seriously, and pointed a finger “No, really. Don’t.”_

He cleared his throat and spoke normally, if a little higher. "Nice to meet you Professor, thank you for saving my life.”

He lowered his voice a lot, “Why--" Rose shot a look at him, he raised it so it was only a bit deeper than his normal voice as he shook the rat to indicate it was talking, "Why your welcome Miss Daisy.”

Professor ran around, trying to find the big tub of silly putty that controlled the window dummies because the flower people needed to be left alone and safe. Daisy showed him one of the places a big bathtub of silly putty could hide.

“Stay back, I’m going to talk to the silly putty and try to make it go away.” Said the Professor to Daisy as he tried to leave her behind where she’s safe and wouldn’t get hurt

“ _Sounds like that might become a theme,_ ” _she rolled her eyes_.

“ _Hush_ , _you_ ”

"I have some C3-H8-O in this jar and it can make the silly putty go away!”

_"--Some what?”_

_“C3-H8-O. Rubbing alcohol. Well, rubbing alcohol has a few chemical compositions but never-the-less it changes the properties of silly putty and pretty much dissolves it.”_

_“You ‘trap’ the shop dummies_ _but use the technical properties for alcohol?”_

“ _He’s impressionable, Sweetheart, not daft_.”

“Silly Putty,” Professor Rat said, “you shouldn’t be here, please go back to your planet. You should leave these flowers alone. It’s not nice to take planets and things that aren’t your own!” said the Rat, but the shop window dollies held him still!

_"You were **not** that polite”_

_“Shush, I'm telling a story.”_

  
“We’re going to take this planet anyway! MWAHAHA! And now I’m going to have you thrown into my putty so I can turn you into a dollie, too! MWAHAHA!” shouted the silly putty, being evil.

_“Is that really what they said?”_

_“It was more like I have a right to be here and do what we like and kill everyone because the war blahblah. Slightly veiled mwa-haha.”_

Professor Rat tried very hard to make the dollies let go, but he was stuck.

“I’ll save you!” said Daisy, who, refusing to stay safe--

_“...Refusing to stay safe when he gets hurt”_

\--Ok, refusing to stay safe _while he got hurt_ Daisy swung from a rope and freed Doctor Rat from the shop window dollies. The silly putty cried, “Oh no!” as he accidentally dropped the vile and the C3H8O dissolved the silly putty which turned off all the window dollies.

Daisy decided to go with the strange, lonely rat to keep him company and see the universe. So Daisy and the Professor Rat went off together in his magic box and started their wonderful adventures together.

One of which I will tell you next time if you go to sleep now and don't tell your mother we kept you up.


	3. Epilogue to "Daisy"

Rose and the Doctor quietly left the room, the Doctor gently closing the door behind him. Rose checked that the baby monitor was on and they went down the stairs of her parents' home.

“That was… interesting.”

“I liked it.”

“I don’t think I'm quite cut out for children’s stories.”

“Never know. He seemed to like it. Might even make you tell another one. I mean, you _did_ convert an explosion to a trap an' wrangled your ruder tendencies, pretty good start.” They sat on the sofa in the sitting room. As Rose propped the video monitor on the table to reveal a sleeping Tony.

“Can’t exactly say that I caused explosions or use our real names. Imagine the face your mother would make then her little child eventually tells her that I blew up a your work, almost got you killed, twice, you did something incredibly dangerous and ran away with a stranger.” He cleared his throat as she let out a single laugh, “I can’t imagine her asking us to babysit much after that. Can’t figure out why she’d ask in the first place, either. She must have _really_ been in a bind.”

"Tony asked for ya. Well, me _and_ you. He likes you. I’m pretty sure he was listening to your voice more than the story.”

“He asked for me? Really?” he preened and straightened his collar as he wasn’t wearing a tie, “I suppose I can do it again. Tell another story, I mean. Next time I might work in a moral!”

“You mean other than 'Don’t take other people’s things or Rats will dissolve you'?” He hummed an amused affirmative as she laughed a bit before adjusting herself to put her head on his lap. He absently stroked her hair when she broke into a laugh. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. “Can’t wait to hear you explain the world blowin’ up next time.”

The Doctor’s face paled. Yeah. That would take some thinking.


	4. Prologue - End of the Fireworks

  Jackie pointed at the stairs. “I do all the trouble of tuckin’ him in, an’ he's askin’ for you. I dunno what it was ‘bout your last story, but he’s been talking’ ‘bout rats and flowers and things. You go, bring Rose to moderate ya, I’m sure you need it.”

Rose sniggered and stood up of the sofa. The Doctor did as well, though reluctantly. He slowly walked up the stairs.

“He wants a story, I want to give him a story. The world explodes. _How_ do you say that to a child?! Well I was thinking of a snowman melting but I will _never_ again underestimate the power of a Tyler’s empathy. Been through that once, small child or not, I refuse to risk it.” They paused in front of a bed room door.

“You could always tell a different story,” offered Rose, “I mean, if it’s too hard…”

“Nope. Can’t. Have to live linearly, should start thinking linearly. Besides, thinking is fun. Well, mostly. Except for the ‘world exploding' bit, because I genuinely can’t think of anything.” He rubbed his neck exasperatedly, glancing from her to the closed door in front of them.

“Docdah!” a small voice came from inside the room. “Dooooc-daaaah!”.

“Sounds like you’ll have to wing it, Dear,” Rose pat his shoulder, “you'll be fine. You’re a good improviser.”

“Should be. Improvised the hell out of my life until now.” He exhaled a long breath.

Rose laughed, “Let's just hope it makes more sense than some of those crazy improvisations.”

“I… well, I promise nothing. Here we go.” And he opened the door. There was a small blonde boy almost bouncing in his seat on a lime green bed. “Hey, little man, ready for your night-night story?”


	5. End of the Fireworks (End of the World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by:  
> A brightly colored block  
> A cheap Halloween Rat  
> A Daisy pen  
> A Hobby Horse (stuffed horse head on a stick)  
> Playing cards that I very much doubt have 52 in there  
> A tree that's supposed to have a monkey on it but for some reason doesn't.  
> Some squishy red dinosaur thing that makes me wonder where the hell my kids get this stuff

"Ok... Professor Rat takes Daisy to see the biggest fireworks in the galaxy. Like Guy Fawks day times a million."

_Rose rolled her eyes, "There's an equivalent."_

"There’s a party. This is the last time the fireworks because… they're moving it... So they throw an invite only party on a big space ship. Daisy and Professor Rat sneak in and meet all the people. There is an exchange of gifts, like Christmas, because they've never met each other and it’s polite to always bring something to a party. Professor Rat forgets to get them all a present, so he has to come up with something quick. Now, people from the future and all around space give weird presents, so while some people gave things like toys, other people spat at each other..."

_"Teach him that spitting at people is a present for other people and I guarantee it’s the Tyler slap for you." Rose said with wide eyes._

"…but nobody did that at this party because they were all good, nice people and good, nice people don’t spit. Anyway. So the professor decided to breathe on then and give the 'air from his lungs' so he met a…"

 _"What is this?" He quietly asked._  
_"…a little red squishy dinosaur?" Rose shrugged._

  
"He met a little red squishy dinosaur who gave him …scales, so professor rat breathed on him. A giant… well… head...oh!" The Doctor bolted up and grabbed a hobby horse from the other end of the room.

 _"...A hobby horse?"_  
_"Big head on a stick. Sums him up."_

"A giant hobby horse named Boe gave everyone candy and paid for the party. Then of tree people," he produced a few trees, obviously from a desert island playset of something, "came in and handed Daisy a twig in a jar, so Professor rat breathed on them. One of the trees liked the gift."

 _Rose_   _scoffed._

 _"Liked_ the gift so they were very nice to each other and said hello to Daisy"

 _"Yes_ definitely _said hello and_ definitely _did not call her a prostitute." She rolled her eyes recalling the events._

_"So explosions are bad but the word prostitute is fair game, I’ll have to write these rules down " he muttered sarcastically. She elbowed him with a small smile and rolled her hand for him to continue_

"Another set of.. action figures gave Daisy a plastic bug. Then they were all introduced to the oldest toy out there,” he produced a queen of clubs and flicked it with his finger, “Lady Cassandra. She used to be a flower –see the flowers, here?” he flipped the card over to show Tony the back pattern was all intertwined blue flowers, “—but she tried to make herself prettier and accidently flattened herself in order to be the most pretty.”

_Rose muttered something about a bitchy trampoline that was barely audible but still made the Doctor fight a smile._

"But she thought she was the prettiest and the cleverest if all the flowers. Daisy decided to talk to her while professor rat went to talk to the tree"

 _"Oh, he went to_ climb _the tree"_

"Oi, he did not! There were weird things and he needed help and _some_ Daisy was too busy insulting a playing card to help because she was unhappy at being called something yes, fairly unflattering, but not intentionally so—"

_"The story?"_

  
"Oh. So Tree and Professor Rat go investigating and find out someone made it so the space ship would get hit by the fireworks! Oh no! They said, and went back to the room with all the others. “Someone is trying to aim all the fireworks at the ship, we need to find out who it was!”

“I say it was the Face! He gave us all candy and told us to be here!”

“Mwahaha it was me!” said the Cassandra playing card, “I'm going to say that all of you are gone and sell new ones and make money,”

 _"…You_ know _you can’t have Cassandra explode, right?"_

  
"…so Professor Rat… made a… phone call on Daisy's mobile and the police came. They were great big, talking rhinos and took away the playing card"

  
_"Talking rhinos? I mean, this whole thing has been a bit of a stretch but talking rhinos?" Her eye brow raised at him._

_"You have no idea."_

  
  "...Then everyone else watched the fireworks. Because life shouldn’t be about money and you definitely don’t trade other people for it. Daisy and Professor Rat went back to the flying Blue Block to have more adventures together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was LEGITIMATELY hard to cobble together and tell kids while avoiding the word explosion.


	6. Epilogue to "End of the Fireworks"

  Rose quietly closed the door behind them, “That was… interesting.” She pseudo-whispered. “I honestly didn't know how you were going to do that.”

“Stretched. Many, maaaany stretches.” the Doctor admitted, hanging his head in the little bit of shame he felt.

“Yeah, caught that.”

“But prostitute? Bitchy? And _I_ can't even say explosion?” he shook his head at Rose, “Miss Tyler, I’m ashamed!”

“What're you two on about?” Jackie appeared from down the hall in her pink set of pyjamas that looked suspiciously like the ones she has bought Rose not too long ago.

“Just your daughter trying to run your son's vocabulary.” Rose narrowed her eyes at him as he said it, elbowing him again with a slightly aghast face that he’d tell on her to her mum like a child.

“Oh, an' you’d know all about that. Caught him the other day tryin’ muster out 'timey-wimey'” Jackie rolled her eyes at the Doctor, completely ignoring the childish behavior between the two.

“I hardly think that’s on par with prostitute!” the Doctor exclaimed, still quieter but obviously taken aback.

“Prostitute?!?!” Jackie caught herself not being quiet, before lowering her voice and looking to her daughter incredulously " _Prostitute_??"

“He didn’t hear _me_.” Rose shrugged

“You best hope he didn’t!” Jackie said wagging her finger at her daughter before turning back to the Doctor, “Why are you tellin' my son stories with prostitutes in ‘em?!”

Rose started laughing.

“Well that was the point, even Rose said there were no prostitutes!” he looked at Rose for help.

“Hey, you were trying to throw me under the bus, mate, I’m leavin’ you to yourself.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him and going down the stairs ahead on them.

Jackie put her arms on her hips and looked at him for an explanation.

“What? I said _no_ prostitutes!”


	7. Prologue to "Loud Sleep"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor Comes 'Prepared' to tell Tony a Story.

“What are you doin with that?” Rose said, looking at the box of tissues the Doctor put under his arm from the seat behind his.

“Tony wants a story.” He patted the box with a proud look on his face. “I am coming prepared this time.” The Doctor shut the car door and came around.

“…prepared with tissues?” Rose questioned, raising her eyebrow as she slipped her arm into his for the few meter walk between where they parked the car to her Mum’s door.

“Prepared with tissues.” He said, smiling as he rocked a bit on his heels, looking proud of his idea. She brushed some hair out of her face as the wind blew it.

“Should I even ask or are you determined to surprise me along with my little brother?”

“Oh, surprise, definitely.” He smiled as they arrived at the door.

“Oh, good. I’ll start drafting the apologies to Mum now to save time later, shall I?”

“You’re being extremely negative.” The Doctor grumbled. Rose knocked on the door.

“Just preparing. I’ll make it generic so we can save it for later.” She winked at him as the door opened and they entered the house, prepared for family dinner and beyond.


	8. "the Loud Sleep" (the Unquiet Dead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by:  
> A brightly colored block  
> A cheap Halloween Rat  
> A Daisy pen  
> A Box of tissues

"Professor Rat felt bad for Daisy's first trip being ruined by an evil playing card, so he took her to a Christmas Party at a hotel in the past, because the magic blue box could do that. And Daisy loves Christmas. She gets dressed up all pretty

_"…For a flower." Rose grumbled._

_"Well, Daisies are always beautiful, regardless of species, Professor rat was just being a leather-clad grump and didn’t want to tell the pretty flower how pretty she was." The Doctor explained quietly._

_She smirked, "The Daisiest Daisy?"_

_"Always the Daisiest Daisy, Sweetheart_."

“They go to a play and watch as a small cute bear in the audience… who was …uh… asleep…” he puts a tissue over the stuffed animals head, “starts looking like a ghost and scares everyone!

_Rose snorted. “That’s what the tissues are for?!”_

_He shrugged, "It’s an easy way to show possession without mentioning ghosts or dead people.”_

"Daisy and Professor Rat follow the tissue-bear to a hotel. Lots of sleeping people there, all looking like they had tissues in their heads,” he put tissues over the heads of several toys, “and playing with each other like children. Daisy pointed out that that wasn’t right. The two people who worked in the hotel, a man named Sneed and a woman named Gwenyth, thought it was weird that grown ups would be playing like kids in their jim-jams and tissues on their heads. When Daisy and Professor Rat got there, they tried talking to the tissues.

'What are you doing?' asked Professor Rat.

'We're playing!' said the tissues. 'We need sleeping people to play! We just lie there because we’re tissues! When we’re on toys we can play!'

'That’s not very nice to do to the toys, they need their sleep!' said Daisy.

'oh, there’s no harm in a little playing,’ said Professor Rat.

_"…And he was wrong."_

"…he was wrong, yes. See, the tissues wanted everyone to sleep forever so they could always play because they were being selfish. You should never harm other people just because you want something, and making people sleep forever would stop those toys from playing themselves! And that’s mean, isn’t it, Tony?

"The tissues got angry that anyone would be awake when if they were asleep so they tried to turn off all the lights to get Daisy and Professor Rat to sleep. Professor Rat smiles at Daisy and says 'I’m so glad I met you.’ Because she was being so brave and helped him figure out what the tissues we’re up to and was a very good friend. Mr Dickens…

_"…throwing in a non established character to save you?"_

_He shot her a look._

"A man at the hotel who hadn’t fallen asleep yet, turned on all the lights in the hotel to keep them awake! Daisy and Professor Rat ran around, turning on all the lights to wake people up. When Mr. Dickens decided to call his family, that gave Professor Rat an idea.

"Professor Rat called the tissues' mummies and daddies, who were very cross at the tissues for using people and made all the tissues go back into the box." The Doctor started picking up all the tissues and shoving them  back into the tissue box. "All the seeping people were set free and slept peacefully thanks to Daisy and Professor Rat, who said Goodbye to Mr Dickens and went off to their next adventure."


	9. Epilogue to "Loud Sleep"

The Doctor closed the door quietly, joining Rose in the hall. "That was limited in interruptions. I’m surprised."

"I was willing to, but I was busy trying to distract Tony from eating the tissues. That paper stuck fast to drool. Maybe next time we'll have to invest in some higher-quality Gelth substitutes." She smirked, showing him the large pile of bits of torn and saturated tissue wadded in her hand.

"Still, no need for that apology note now, is there?" He gloated.

She waggled her head from side to side, "No. Unless he poops shreds of paper or suddenly has an irrational fear of sleep." She shrugged.

"Oh, worst case scenarios." He grumbled. She laughed gently and kissed his cheek.

"The story was lovely. No explosions, no body died. Wish it really could have been that way." Rose hugged to his arm.

"Well. At least Tony has this one to remember instead." She nodded in agreement with him.

"I'm almost looking forward to these as much as he is. Have no idea how you do some of these."

"Oh, I'm very clever."

"So clever that, what's next? The slitheen? How're you going to do that?" Rose asked in wonder.

"Oh I'm very clever." He repeated.

"...you have no idea, do you?"

"Nope" he popped the p and rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Explosions, death, trying to take over the country, having to shoot a missile at us...  I may need that apology letter after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told this story to my kid.  
> I really did spend most of the time trying to peel tissues off of his face and out of his hands.


	10. Prologue to Slugs of London

"He's asking for you.” Said Pete, indicating Rose and the Doctor as he entered the dining room. 

“Them? Again? What are you, Pied Piper of Tylers?” Jackie looked at the Doctor suspiciously. Rose narrowed her gaze at her mother slightly but shrugged.

“He’s funny.”

“Probably gives little Tony nightmares, stories _that_ man has.” Jackie said as she picked up her empty plate. Rose did the same and followed her mother to the kitchen.

“Nah, nothin' but sweet. Bit odd, but sweet. Come on, you trust him Mum.” she elbowed her mother slightly as she put her dishes in the sink.

“Yeah, I know, but ‘sbetter to have you there, temperin' 'im."

"I really don't. He seems to really like this. Been excellent with Tony, promise. An' Tony's asking for him, so obviously _he_ likes it."

Jackie walked out of the kitchen to pleading puppy eyes from the Doctor, itching to go up to Tony. She smirked. “Go on. Sooner he goes to bed better for his whole schedule tomorrow.”

The Doctor bolted up from the table and runs toward the stairs. Rose laughed and followed.

 


	11. "Slugs of London" (Aliens of London)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by:  
> A brightly colored block  
> A cheap Halloween Rat  
> A Daisy pen  
> A pencil that looks like a Poppy or something.  
> A GREEN squishy thing that probably isn't a slug but asking WHAT and WHY is giving me a headache.

"Daisy wanted to go visit her mummy, so the Professor takes her home perfectly on time to see her mummy. They have tea and cake and Daisy introduces Professor Rat to her Mummy. Daisy's mummy hugs Professor Rat--"

_Rose huffed out laughter._

…and definitely did not hit him because mummys are nice. And if a certain _story_ Mummy did anything else some _Real_ Mummy would figure out what I’m doing and give me another _hug_.” He eyed Rose during his surreptitious-story-telling explanation, who was holding in what was apparently uncontrollable laughter as it bubbled out of her throat in spurts despite her attempts to hold it in.

“So Professor Rat and Daisy and her Mummy sit down to watch telly and a man comes on the screen saying how slime had covered Big Ben!… but Professor Rat gets a phone call from the government!”

“ _The government_ calls _Professor Rat? There aren’t armed cars or policemen?”_

_“Oh, they’ve had Professor Rat’s number for_ ages _, they just never use it.”_

“Professor Rat and Daisy get escorted to the big government building, where they’re trying to find out where the missing… pri—

_“President.” Rose interrupted, correcting his pre-faux-pas._

“Right. President. Where the missing president went. The government men said Daisy wasn’t important enough to go into the meeting, but Professor Rat valiantly protested.

_“It wasn’t that valiant.”_

_“Pretty valiant. But I guess it’s good she didn’t come, though.”_

"One of the… I dunno… congressmen? Took Daisy to another room and told her a big, angry slug had hidden away the president! Professor Rat, down in the meeting, was trapped by angry slugs! And Professor Rat knew, he wasn’t easy to catch but Daisy was …easily captured… so he had to go save her.

_Rose hit him on the chest with the back of her hand. “Oi, Doctor…”_

"…There were three big people who turned out to be giant slugs in people costumes! Oh no! 'We're the slug family from the planet Raxicoroco-slug-inimus, and we’re here to take over---”

_“Dear,” Rose whispered, “He’s asleep.”_

_“Really?! When?”_

_“A bit before ‘Daisy was easily captured’” she glared._

_“Oh, really?” he pouted. “That is and incredibly annoying place to leave the story.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels a bit shorter than usual, but it's a two part episode. 
> 
> This rationalization brought to you by a hurried weekend.


	12. Epilogue to Slugs of London

Rose closed the door softly as he lead the way out into the hall. “He’s had a day, can’t really expect him to stay up for… what was it?” she tilted her head with a grin, “ _Slugs_?”

“Slugs eat flowers, I was in the garden, there’s a correlation. I think it’s a pretty good explanation for a toddler.” The Doctor shrugged.

“You know you could say muffins-muffins-muffins in different intonations an' he'd still love the story.”

“Shh!” The Doctors hand flew over Rose's mouth, silencing her while he whispered, “That’s like summoning the muffin demon Tony who would devour entire worlds of harmless little muffinlings saying it as loud as that!” he took his hand down slowly.

“if he woke up at least you’d get to finish your story.” She grinned at him, starting to walk away.

He blinked and paused his action to leave the door they just left, “MuffinsMuffi—”

“ _Don’t_ you _dare_ ,” said Jackie in passing, gently hitting the back of his head, “You know what that'll do!”

“Oi! She started it!” he said pointing to a giggling Rose.

“An' _I’m_ ending it. C'mon you two, get a move on. If you never leave _someone_ may eat the house out of all the biscuits again.” Jackie put her hand on her hip, pointedly looking the the Doctor.

Rose laughed as he looked shocked and pulled a now biscuit-deprived Doctor down the stairs.


	13. "Banana War" (World War Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World War Three retold as a bedtime story to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by:  
> A brightly colored block  
> A cheap Halloween Rat  
> A Daisy pen  
> A squishy green thing that makes me wonder about the sanity of my family.

"Ok, where were we? Oh yes, a congress woman took Daisy to a room and told her a slug had hidden away the president. Professor Rat, down in the meeting, was trapped by angry slugs who wanted to get slime on everyone who could figure out their plan and make them stiff as boards with their evil slime.”

_"Wasn’t it just a trap before?"_

_"And he fell asleep so I revised it. Keep up, Rose."_

Professor Rat knew that something horrible was being planned so he wasn’t easy to catch and got away while they were sliming everyone else. Daisy was busy running from the big mean slugs in people costumes because they were trying to get slime on her, too! The professor found Daisy and locked them in a....

_The Doctor leaned in close to Rose, “Is there even a 10 Downing street here?”_

_Rose shook her head. “It was blown up in the 1800s.”_

_“…this place is going to get some getting used to.”_

_“Well that’s good. Day you know everything? Might as well stop.” She winked_. 

"…he locked them in a garden shed with Daisy and the congress woman. The slugs we’re trying to get in! “What do you slugs want?” said Professor Rat angrily. “We’re here because this world is the only source of bananas in the entire universe!”

 _Rose put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh she felt coming_.

‘We’re going to slime all the people so they won’t be able to do anything while we steal the entire world's bananas.’

_Rose couldn’t hold it in. She got up quietly and swiftly left room, closing the door behind her just before breaking into riotous laughter in the hallway. It was so loud and long that even the tired boy looked over to the door until he heard it quiet, Rose inevitably moving further away from the door._

"Don’t mind your sister." He waved Rose's outburst off, regaining Tony's attention, "Anyway. Professor Rat got mad, ‘that’s against the law! That’s stealing!' but the slugs we’re bad and we’re going to anyway, so the Professor and Daisy had to think. What makes slugs stop? Hmm. Salt! Slugs don't like salt!" He stopped and decided to explain a bit, given his previous scientific formula turn apparent faux-pas, "Salt is a desiccant, which means it absorbs water, and slugs have a very permeable skin... which means things can pass through it, so salt sucks all the water out of slugs, you see? So Professor Rat decided he could just throw salt over all the ground to save them. But there was one problem… too much salt hurts flowers, too, and even though they hadn’t been friends for a long time, Professor Rat...”

The Doctor sighed, feeling odd saying this out loud but the feeling was tempered a bit by Tony's yet inability or unwillingness to talk much, “the Professor started to _love_ Daisy. He said he didn't want do it because he couldn’t promise that she'd be safe, but Daisy trusted him and told him to save everyone from being slimed... and the bananas… so he reached into the garden shed and shot the salt high that all the slugs got some salt on them. They said, ‘Owwie!' and went home, away from the salt, leaving the bananas where they belonged to go into good boys' and girls' tummies where they belong."

"Daisy and Professor Rat ate dinner with Daisy's Mummy where she made tea and Banana muffins and they all got along. The Daisy and Professor Rat they flew off in the magic blue block to have more adventures."

"So, to recap, Tony; Stealing is Bad and so are slugs. Bananas are good. G'night, little man."

 


	14. Epilogue to the Banana War

He saw no one in the hallway, and the riotous laughter from Rose had finally died down. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and leisurely sauntered down the stairs, looking around for her.

And there she was, just inside the doorway as he turned the corner into her mother’s sitting room, his pink and yellow girl, hands behind her back as she leaned against the wall.

“Slitheen are slugs, I can see that one. Big ugly green things that often ruin the day of many a gardener, but Bananas?”

“They’re fuel for people. There’s a correlation.” He shrugged.

Roses smile grew as she hung her head and laughed to herself, producing his favorite yellow fruit from behind her back and looking at him with her cheeky smile

“As long as the slugs didn’t win.” She tossed the banana at him, he deftly caught it as she turned and walked away, speaking over her shoulder, “Bananas are good.” She winked and started laughing again.


	15. Prologue to The Pepper Pot

“Dinner’s over, your mum’s putting Tony to bed now. Are we seriously even waiting for her to come back down to yell that we’ve got to tell Tony a story?” the Doctor asked, already on the first step on the stairs, almost bouncing to get up there. He had picked up a small brown bag that he had kept by the stairs.

“What’s that then?” Rose said, crossing her arms and nodding to the bag dangling from the Doctor's hand.

  
“Brought something I couldn’t find in his room last time. Couldn’t find of anything appropriate.” he shrugged 

“You’re doing okay with what you’ve got.” Rose and the Doctor walked up the stairs, the Doctor excitedly taking then two at a time and beating her to the top.

“Gettin' to like this, are you?” she giggled, trying to keep a sedate tone as they got closer to her likely-tired brother.

“It’s fun being able to tell these stories and without people thinking I'm mad.” He smiled, taking her hand and pulling her to the familiar closed door.

“Well," she smiled, rolling her eyes toward him, "you _are_ a bit mad. But I certainly like hearing them, too.”

The door swung open and Jackie saw them, quickly switching from surprised to expectant, putting her arm out for them to enter Tony's room.

“Tucked 'im in. He's all ready for ya. Had to clean his room again.” She grumbled and started speaking softer, likely to herself as she walked away towards the stairs. “Silly boy's takin’ ta emptying out his toybox and sittin' in it with a flower. Bit odd, that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son is literally doing that as I write. He dumped out all his toys from his toybin and is sitting _in_ the bin with his sister's stuffed flower.


	16. "Pepper Pot" (Dalek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by:  
> A brightly colored block  
> A cheap Halloween Rat  
> A Daisy pen  
> A creepy clown doll left over from _my_ childhood.  
>  A finger puppet with flappy arms.  
> A plastic tea set.

"The Blue Block got a message from somebody saying that they needed help, so Daisy and Professor Rat went to go see who needed help. They flew into a huge… zoo. A zoo made of table wear!” he pulled a boxed tea set out of his bag, quickly opening it and showing Tony the small plastic silverware, salt shaker, saucers, tea cups…

_“You bought a play tea set. He's got four billion toys and you bought him a **play tea set**.”_

_“It illustrates my point, it needed to be purchased.”_

_“It says age 4 and up. Do you ever read these things? He's not 4.”_

_“A tea set never killed anybody.” Rose just looked at him. “Okay, maybe it did but **this** tea set is probably fine. Likely fine.” His words did nothing, her face was impassable. “Fine, I’ll take it home after.”_

So Daisy and Professor Rat come to this zoo, and immediately the security for the zoo find them.” The Doctor pulled out a little police man figurine that looked far too sweet to really be the people in question. “They’re angry. “Why are you in our zoo? It’s closed!” “sorry” said Professor Rat.

_Rose snorted._

“We’re going to take you to the owner of this zoo, he doesn’t like people coming to his zoo when it's closed!” so the security people take Daisy and Professor Rat to Mr…” he rummage through a nearby bin.

_“So the tea set needed to be planned but we forgot about him, did we?”_

_“Shush.” He quickly chastised, sounding more like it came from his old face than his current one enough to make her giggle._

He pulled out a small clown looking doll, looking at it with a bit of distaste before settling on it. “Mr. Clown.”

_“That’s eerily accurate.”_

_“And a bit frightening to look at.”_

_“So still eerily accurate, then.”_

“Mr Clown was in a meeting with,” he whipped out a finger and waggled it at him, a generic finger puppet it’s wiggly arms flapping uselessly, “Mr. Pretty the Puppet.”

_Rose laughed loudly once, trying to shush herself quickly as he continued._

“Mister Pretty was showing the Clown a new kind of girl, but had never seen a fork before, so professor Rat showed both of them what a fork was because who doesn't know what a fork is, right? That's silly!”

“Now, Mr Clown decided to be rude. 'why are you in my zoo? It isn’t open!' 'something in here said they needed help so my friend and I came to help!'” the Doctor shook the rat and clown in turns, indicating who was talking when. “Daisy should go with Mr. Pretty and stay out of our way.’ Said the Clown, and Professor Rat didn’t like it but was worried about the call for help. He saw many different plates and spoons and tea cups, then the clown said, "In this cage I’m keeping a Pepper Pot that talks!'” the Doctor slowly removed a fake pepper shakers from the set with slight distaste.  
Rose looked at it solemnly.

“The Pepper Pot was sick and weak and lonely. Now, The Professor had met a whole lot of Pepper Pots before and was very afraid. They’re not very nice and wanted to spread pepper and make people sneeze forever.”

_Rose instinctively started rubbing Tony's arm, comforting him even though he was unafraid. “Pepper’s not bad, Tony, but big, talking Pepper Pots are scary. If you ever see a really big talking Pepper Pot you hide, okay? Hide until you can find your Rosie or the Doctor, so they can fix it, okay?” Rose said earnestly, getting Tony to look at her in wonder._

_“Maybe I shouldn't tell this story.” The Doctor looked at Rose, appraising her demeanor. Nervousness and fear almost coming out of her pores._

_“No, it’s fine. I wasn’t ready. Just being silly I suppose.” She stroked Tony's hair, looking at him. “Go on, Doctor_.”

“The Pepper Pots all wanted to make people sneeze forever, which is not very nice. He recognized the Professor and said, ‘I didn’t mean to send that message to you! I was trying to reach more Pepper Pots!' the Professor pulled the Clown away and told him to be careful and never let the Pepper Pot out.”

_“Er… I forgot, sorry. I don’t know your bit of the story. How did you get there?” the Doctor asked quietly. Rose sighed and raised her voice, continuing the story for her brother._

"...Mister Pretty... was trying to be impressive and show Daisy the talking Pepper Pot. She felt bad because it was all alone and… hugged it to make it feel better." Rose filled in his story for him. The Doctor nodded, taking Rose’s hand and picked up where the story was.

“Well, the hug worked because hugs from Daisy _always_ work, and the Pepper Pot felt better and got out of it’s cage. It made all the security people sneeze and scared Mister Pretty and Daisy. It chased them and the Clown made the entire zoo lock so the talking Pepper Pot wouldn’t be able to get out and make the whole word sneeze. Mister Pretty _tried_ to help,” he rolled his eyes almost imperceptibly, “but Daisy got stuck inside to zoo. ‘It isn’t nice to make people sneeze!' Daisy told the Pepper Pot. No one ever told it that, and the Pepper Pot liked Daisy and listened. Pepper Pots don’t listen,” he looked at the object in his hand, “likely because they don't have ears... but Daisy was special,” the Doctor squeezed Rose's hand for a moment, “and hugged him, and Pepper Pots don’t get hugged. The Pepper Pot felt bad and made himself sneeze to feel what he was doing to others. He sneezed so hard that he fell into the sun.”

“Daisy and Professor Rat went back to the Blue Block, and decided to bring Mister Pretty for a thank-you trip for _trying_ to save Daisy, and they left the zoo in the Blue Block, ready for their next adventure.”


	17. Epilogue to Pepper Pot

Rose didn’t say much as they walked down the stairs.

“I want to say sorry.” He muttered to her as they headed down.

“What for?” she said quietly, genuinely curious.

“I didn’t realize how… that story might get to you.”

“It didn’t, really. It was a lovely story. I just don’t… Tony. He's my brother, he's just a kid. _May_ have remembered our lives aren't always safe and freaked out for a second.” she crushed her lips together and smiled an awkward smile. “But he’s got all of Torchwood to protect him if Dad an’ Mum have anything to say about it. And there's you, Oncoming Storm.” Rose elbowed him slightly.

“And he just happens to have a big sister who helps get _certain_ _things_ sucked into hell or turns them into dust.” The Doctor said, smiling.

Rose rolled her eyes, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Catch me doin' that again.”


	18. Prologue to Fireflies

"What's with the face, Rose Tyler?" The Doctor asked, holding her hand and watching Rose's serious and sad expression.

"I remember what we did next. Don’t know how you’ll spin that for my little brother whose Daddy is fully alive and down stairs." She bit her lip in thought.

"Welll.... I figured you could tell him that story. When he’s older and has a bit more awareness of we are."

"I’m not sure if we ever intended to tell him or not tell him," she shrugged. "'s Mum's call. It’s not like we’re hiding it from him, but it’s not really something that comes up beyond occasionally being reminded how I was 'raised out of the spotlight' and how Mum went 'missing' by the media."

"If he’s anything like his sister he’ll ask questions the minute he realizes anything until you spill and then insightfully poke and prod you until all the details come flowing out." He smiled. She crossed her arms in front of her.

“Well, pronouns seem to get even _certain_ very clever people all messed up, let’s not explain to my baby brother that my dad not his dad but his dad who was married to his mum, while his dad was married to his mum but not his mum, was killed so his sister half sister sister held his hand while you not you let her cry.” Rose eyed him.

“I followed that just fine," he lied.

“But you were also there. Well, you not you.”

“Right. On to the next then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't even try Father's Day. I thought briefly about turning it into _actual_ Father's day but thought the better of it.


	19. "Fireflies" (Empty Child/Doctor Dances)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by:  
> A brightly colored block  
> A cheap Halloween Rat  
> A Daisy pen  
> I'm pretty sure this is just a really big plastic fly, but it looks like it glows in the dark, so...  
> A plastic figurine of an animated character from a movie.

Professor Rat and Daisy decided to go to a party but on the way there were some fireflies! You know, the pretty ones that glow at night? Well there were so many of them, Daisy and the Professor decided to go see them, but they kept flying away towards other people. Daisy wandered off…

_“Oi, She was chasing after a little lost boy to try to get him back to his Mummy!”_

Okay, She was chasing after a little lost boy while the Professor was asking why there were so many fireflies. Everyone thought he was telling jokes so he stopped asking and though to go look for Daisy instead.

He got a call on his mobile.

“Are you my mummy?” asked a little boy.

“I’m not your mummy,” said Professor Rat. And the boy hung up.

The Professor thought that was weird, but went walking for a little bit to find where Daisy had wandered off to. He found a woman with a bunch of kids running away from the fireflies. “Why are you running from the fireflies?”

“Because if you touch them, they make you forget who your mummy is!” said the lady. The Professor helped the lady and all the kids get away. The nice lady made sure all the kids went back to their mummies and daddies.

“Where did the people first start forgetting?” Professor Rat asked the lady.

“it started at the daycare, I’ll show you. My name is Nancy, who are you?”

“I’m the Professor nice to meet you. Have you seen my friend? She’s a flower.”

“no, I haven’t seen any flowers.” She said, and showed him where the day care was and had to go home. He saw all the kids in the day care were napping. He talked to the teacher.

“Why are all the kids napping? It’s just dinner time!”

“All the kids forgot about dinner time. They tried to catch the fireflies, and if you touch a firefly you forget.”

“oh no!” said the Professor.

Just then, Daisy comes back in with,” the Doctor grinned a big grin as he took an old figurine from Tony’s play box, “a Talking cartoon donkey named Jack.

_“…You made Jack a donkey.”_

_"Yup," he said, popping the p noise at the end._

_"A donkey." She crossed her arms and looked at him disapprovingly._

_“He’s a Talking Cartoon Donkey.” The Doctor corrected._

_“…you did that on purpose.”_

_“What? It’s applicable!”_

“Professor, this is Jack, he gave me a ride—"

_“Oh he never 'gave Daisy a ride'.”_

_“It's for the sake of the story.”_

"This is Jack he gave me a ride to find you!"

“Hello,” said the Talking Cartoon Donkey, “Im Jack, lovely to meet you, would you like a ride?”

_Rose snorted a laugh into her hand._

All of a sudden, all the little kiddies woke up! “Are you my mummy?” They all said. “Are you my mummy?”Over and over! It scared the Professor and Daisy and the Talking Cartoon Donkey!

  
“Go to your room!” said Professor Rat. “I mean it! I’m the grown up and we can’t find your mummies, so go to your room!” all the little kiddies turned around and went back to their cots. Daisy and the Professor and Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey walked into the other room so the kiddies could sleep.

“I don’t understand! Why do all these kids not know who their mummies are?” asked Daisy.

“I don’t know,” said Professor Rat. “It might have something to do with the fireflies!”

“Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey said he brought them from another planet! They’re alien fireflies!”

“They’re just bugs! Pretty bugs! I made sure they can’t hurt!” said Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey.

“Yes, Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey, normal butterflies don’t hurt people, but these are special ones!” said the Professor. “Hm, I just can’t figure out how!”

Just then, Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey was gone!

_“…you know you could just you've established him as Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey, you could just call him Jack”_

_“It needs reference.”_

_“What like ‘Mickey-the-Idiot'?”_

_“Exactly!”_

_“I’m pretty sure both of them would smack you one for that.”_

Suddenly, Daisy’s mobile rang. “Hello?” said Daisy.

“Hi! It’s Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey! I used some magic in a bag and got back to my cart. I’ll be by in a jiff to come give you guys a ride!”

_“…you’re enjoying that too much.” Rose laughed._

_“Little bit, yeah.” the Doctor smiled wide and winked_.

  
The Professor and Daisy wait a few minutes then get into the cart.

_“You missed where the Professor flirted with Daisy.”_

_“Time and a place, Rose. Besides, the Rat was very bad at flirting.”_

Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey took them to a firefly Grove where all the bugs were gathering.

“I think I figured it out! The fireflies found a lost little boy and tried to make him feel less lonely, so they made everyone like him!” the Professor said.

“And how do we fix everyone?” asked Daisy.

“Maybe the little boy needs to find his mummy.” Says the Professor.

They saw the lady who was finding all the lost kids, Nancy.

“Nancy, what are you doing here?” asked the Professor.

“My son was playing with the fireflies and then he wandered off, so I try to find kids that are looking for their mummies!”

“Oh! We found a boy who doesn’t know who his Mummy is!”

The little boy walked up. “Are you my mummy?” he asks and Nancy said, “Yes I am your mummy!”

The fireflies realized he found his mummy and then made everyone remember again because the boy wasn’t lonely anymore!

But since he found his mummy, the firefly magic went away and all the little boys and girls found their parents. Jack took all the fireflies back where they belong.

the Professor and Daisy picked Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey up in their magic Blue Block and decided to take him on a few adventures. On the way home, the Professor decided to have a little party because they missed the one they were going to.

So the Professor finally danced with the prettiest Daisy.


	20. Epilogue - Fireflies

“That was a long story." Rose said as she shut the door to the already fast asleep toddler's room.

"Couldn’t stop it half way, it might give him nightmares." The Doctor shuddered, "I don't want to give a kid that little nightmares."

"I don’t think of random kiddies asking if they were their mummies as it was in real life with the gasmasks an' the zombies an' the bombs left out." She released her own shudder.

"Maybe I just wanted the Professor to dance with Daisy today."

"Or you wanted to say 'Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey' about 12 more times this evening." Rose laughed, "You just wanted him to be an ass, didn't ya?"

"Nope. But that'll do." He grinned wide.

"Come on, let's go down stairs. A certain _Professor_ wanted to dance with a certain flower, yeah? I've got _Moonlight_ _Serenade_ on my phone. We can dance if you promise not to pull a half Nelson."

He grinned and held out a hand for her to take before they headed down the stairs. "I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little captive audience thought it was too long and started squirming near the end.


	21. "Wave Town" (Boom Town)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by:  
> A brightly colored block  
> A cheap Halloween Rat  
> A Daisy pen  
> A figurine from an animated movie.  
> And a squishy green thing that I'm assuming is a slug.

Daisy, the Talking Cartoon Donkey and Professor Mouse take a holiday. While eating their food at a restaurant The professor sees one of the slugs on a new paper, disguised as the mayor! They go to the mayor’s building and trap her.

“But I thought you were all arrested!”

“I got away from the space rhino police”

_Rose pointedly rolled her eyes._

"The news paper said you had plans to build a water park in a city!" Said Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey.

"Yes, I’m doing it because I’m nice" the slug lied. Because she wasn't nice. 

"You tried to kill us for bananas last time!" Said the Professor.

"Bananas are good!" The slug said, which wasn't a lie.

_Rose put her hands on her face in exasperation, which only amused the Doctor._

But Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey found a model she was making to show people the new water park, and she was hiding a surfboard in it!

You see, Tony, she wanted to make a really big wave so that she can ride it all the way home, on a surfboard but it would cover the world in water and not everybody can swim! That’s not very nice, is it?

...Also, always learn to swim.

_Rose raised a questioning eyebrow at him._

_"What? It's important!"_

And when The Professor goes to dinner with the before they call the space Rhino police, Daisy and the Jack Cartoon Talking Donkey see the surfboard trying to use the magic from the Blue Block to make the wave! The Slug gets away from Professor Rat and goes to the blue block, laughing about how she'll get away!

but the block doesn’t like it’s magic being stolen and uses it’s magic wand to turn the Slug into an egg and turns the wave maker off. Daisy, The Professor and Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey take the egg back to her planet to give a nice family a chance to raise the egg to be a nice slug that doesn’t try to drown people or steal bananas. Then go off on their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very, _very_ hard.


	22. Epilogue - Wave Town

"Again, quick." Rose said, walking quietly away from the closed door.

"Not much room for fun in that one, I think."

" _A Magic_   _wand_?"

"I can’t exactly say 'heart of the magic blue block’ bit morbid if you think about it literally."

"He’s _two,_ Doctor _."_ She said as if amazed that he'd have to be reminded of this several times now.

"And two year olds _have_ to think literally. It’s part of their development." He said, bouncing quickly down a few stairs.

"And are we skipping Micks for a reason?" Rose asked, not taking the stairs nearly as quickly

"Not really sure how to add him in these first ones. I only saw him as an annoyance with those eyes, I’m not entirely sure it would be flattering." He reached the bottom of the steps, leaning slightly against the bannister. "In fact I'm pretty sure it wouldn't  be. And I don't want him to have any negative ideas about 'Uncle Mickey’" Rose stopped him as she reached the base of the stairs, pulling at his shoulder until he turned around and gave him a soft, unexpected kiss on the lips.

"You’re a good man, Doctor. Managed to stick the goodness of two good hearts all into the one." She straightened the lapels of his suit coat.

"Well, I don’t know about that." 

"You’re tellin' stories, at least weekly, to a kid. Makin' even horrible things sweet, skipping people out of respect. Salot of good."

"You know what else is good?"

"…we just ate dinner, if you say ' _bananas_ ' you’re walkin' home."


	23. Prologue to Fairies and Rats

Rose picked up her brother and put him on her hip. “’s big day, Doctor has a long bed time story for ya tonight.”

Tony bounced on her hip, clapping his hands together. She reached it her purse by the stairs and pulled out a fairy wand, a star on the end of a shiny dowel, the star on the end filled with glitter and stars and water. “Now, I got this for ya, because I think it’ll help. Remember it’s very powerful. Turns banana-stealing slugs into eggs, yeah? I think it’s gunna be part of Doctor’s story, so you might need it.”

Tony took the wand ungraciously, swinging it around as she walked up the stairs toward his bedroom. Half way up, a familiar brown haired face popped from around the corridor, smiling.

“You ready for a story, Mister Man?”

Tony excitedly tried to wiggle out of his sister’s arms, which was met by an almost iron grip until she reached the top of the stairs. She put her brother down and watched him barrel past the Doctor's skinny legs and onto his bed, climbing ungracefully into it. He started to use it like a trampoline, jumping excitedly with choruses of mattress squeaks announcing his every bounce.

“No, Tony,” said the Doctor, putting his now-practiced authoritative-but-speaking-to-a-small-child tone to use, “No story until changing and tucked in. Just because your mummy's not the one tucking you in, doesn’t mean you can jump on the bed at night.” Rose shut the door while the Doctor lifted up the toddler and looked him in the eye and whispering quietly so that only he could hear. “We save jumping on the bed for when we wake up! Get's the blood pumping.”


	24. Fairies and Rats (Bad Wolf/The Parting of Ways)

Professor Rat, Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey and Daisy woke up in separate rooms. They didn’t remember what made them separate!

The Professor and his friends were all trapped in a room put into separate rooms to try and scare them.

Professor Mouse was stuck on a show! It had a few more people in it. It was a game, where if you lose they send you home, so the Professor made sure to lose so he could get out, but they didn’t send him home! He escaped, taking the people from the show with him.  
Jack the Cartoon Talking Donkey got out of his show,”

_The Doctor’s eyes and voice lowered as he thought, “though he never really told the Professor and we probably shouldn’t think too hard about that…”_

…and found the Professor.

“I can’t find Daisy!” Jack the Cartoon Talking Donkey said to the Professor.

Professor Rat gets very upset. They fix a computer to tell them where Daisy is, but it says giant Pepper Pots kidnapped Daisy!

Now, the last Pepper Pot learned to be nice because of the hug from Daisy, but these ones didn’t want a hug and didn’t want to be nice. They said they were going to make Daisy… sneeze forever… so the Professor and Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey flew the Blue Block to Daisy and rescued her from the angry Pepper Pots.

“What are you trying to do, Pepper Pots?” asked the Professor.

“We want to make the whole WORLD sneeze forever!”

“Ex-pec-tor-ate!”

 _“…really?” Rose looked at him with narrowed eyes and clenched lips, hiding a smirk_.

“What? Expectorate means spitting and spitting is bad, right Tony? They want to spit AND make people sneeze. Very not nice.”

“That’s not very nice! People don’t like to sneeze!” said Daisy, but the Pepper Pots didn’t listen this time. They shot pepper at her, but The Professor saved Daisy from sneezing, putting her in the Blue Block and sent it back to Daisy's house, trying to send her home because the Professor was afraid that the Pepper Pots would win and make her sneeze forever, so he wanted her far away from them and safe at home.

“Send her home forever.” Rose didn’t even lower her voice.

“Yes, send her home forever.”

“By _tricking_ her into the Block and sending her home,” Rose added.

“Yes, by tricking her into the Block and sending her home.”

“Which _wasn’t_ his decision.”

“No, it wasn’t his decision, but _he’d_ do it again if it meant _she_ was safe.”

“And then she’d do _something_ _else_ again to make sure _he_ was safe.”

_“Skipping ahead are we?” he finally lowered his voice, speaking directly to her._

_“Just trying to keep the narrative faithful.” Rose shrugged, "We're hoping he takes a lesson away, yeah? I'm at least aimin' for 'don't be thick'"_

Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey and the Professor are sad that they sent Daisy home, but happy that she’s safe far away with her mummy while they tried to figure out how to stop the big angry Pepper Pots.

Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey tries to stop them first, but they say “Ex-Pec-Tor-Ate” over and over until they get pepper on him and make him sneeze until he falls asleep. Only the Professor is left, and he was scared.

Suddenly, Daisy, comes back with the flying Blue block. She cried in the Blue Block, so the Blue Block added all it’s magic into the wand and gave it to her. Daisy took the wand and turned into a beautiful Magic Fairy Princess who glows like a nightlight, pretty petals glowing gold and gold sparks and swirls and everything.

“ _Magical Fairy Princess who glows like a nightlight?”_

“Yes, _very_ scary beautiful magic fairy princess.” he said, looking at Rose before he looked back at Tony, resuming the story, "who went back to the professor and saved him from sneezing forever by turning ALL the Pepper Pots into sugar and wakes up Jack the Talking Cartoon Donkey with her magic and never needs to _sleep_ again.

But the Professor was worried about Daisy, touching that much magic makes you sick, so he took the magic wand out of her hand. It was too much magic and it was going to make Daisy wilt, so he put it back in the Magic Blue Block where it was safe so she’d be safe, too. She turned back into her pink and yellow Daisy self and stopped glowing like a night light. Daisy fell asleep because that was a lot for a Daisy to do, you know, so the Professor picked her up and took her onto the Magic Blue Block.

But touching that much magic made Professor Rat sick, too. Very sick.

“What’s happening?” asked Daisy when she woke up. “I don’t remember. Was there singing? I was in the blue block.” Daisy didn’t remember anything, because the Magic Wand erased her memories when the Professor put it back.

“I'm sick, I touched the Magic Wand from the block and you’re not really supposed to do that. But I’ll be okay. I was gonna take you to a place where there were puppies with no noses. But we still might go, just not like this.”

Then Professor Rat into a…” the Doctor pulled a toy mouse from the bin, an action figure from a movie, maybe? It looked like a little adventuring mouse in a brown coat. “A dashing mouse. The Mouse managed to drive the blue block to Daisy’s house.

He fell asleep because he was very sick, and to get better, you know what you do? You sleep, get in bed, drink some tea to get better.”


	25. Epilogue to Fairies and Rats

“Forgot to mention a few things.” Rose raid closing the door behind her.

“Nah. Stream-lined, I think.” he headed to the stairs, hands in his trousers pockets.

“Where’d you get the mouse? I think I’ve cleaned that room about nine hundred times an' I don’t recognize it." He cringed, hoping she wouldn't have noticed.

“I _may_  have made it.”

“You made a plastic figurine." She said flatly.

“…yeah.”

“an’ What does it do?”

“What do you mean, 'what does it do'? It’s a figurine! It… figurines!”

“An’ what else?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Rose stopped walking down the steps and crossed her arms, as she just looked at him with an amused but unconvinced smile. The Doctor took a few more steps before turning around.

“Fine. It _may_ be a dog whistle." He paused expectantly,  She still stood there unmoving as she waited for the rest to inevitably come out. "And it's a calculator, but he’ll _need_ one of those.”  He rubbed his neck, “Eventually.” She had yet to respond “...When he can count.”

 _“And?”_ she wasn't entirely sure there was an and until the look on his face, cause like a... Well. A rat in a trap.

He rolled his eyes and said the next bit incredibly fast. “And he'd have to figure out how to open the puzzle latch to get to it. But it’s _fine_. Baby proofed it!” Rose laughed and let her arms down, sliding her hand into his. “I promise he won’t be able to do anything with it for a few years."

“Ya know, be careful with promises. Daisy never went to Barcelona. Some well educated rodent owes that flower some _major_ noseless puppy time.”


	26. Prologue to Christmas Crackers

"You should probably tell this one. I’m missing most of the day." The Doctor scratched his head, contorting his face in thought.

"Dunno 'bout that. I’m not a story teller. Maybe we should skip it?"

"Nah, let's not skip it! There's the whole transition thing. He needs it."

"He's two, I'm sure he won't notice the continuity error there."

"He's _young_ , not daft. Besides, you’d be surprised. It gets quite fun." He rocked on his heels, gesturing towards the closed door of her brother's room and subsequent impatient noises being emitted by a certain things year old with only a two-year-old's patience and absolutely no more.

"Fine." Rose rolled her eyes. 


	27. "Christmas Crackers" (The Christmas Invasion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Invasion as told by Rose to her 2 year old brother through toys found in his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add a pencil we made for teacher's day that looks like a Poppy  
> And some weird, reddish brown cockroaches that're probably 10cm big, probably from a Halloween Store. ...we likely have too many Halloween toys, but really, is there such thing?

'Daisy didn’t remember being a fairy princess it turning the Rat into the Mouse, just that the Rat changed randomly and now there was a Mouse wearing the Rat's jacket. Daisy went home to her mum,” she held up the confusing red flowery pencil, “which is a… poppy?…Mummy Poppy…”

_He snorted a laugh._

_She quickly eyed him, “Shush, you.”_

…Mummy Poppy and Daisy's best friend… Basil, I guess... helped her take care of the sick mouse in the leather jacket. And put him in bed to sleep in a pair of Jim-jams.

_“How did I… he… how did **he** get into those jim-jams, anyway?” the Doctor asked. Rose felt her face bloom red in the darkened room and cleared her throat, turning back to her brother determined to continue the story._

"Aaaanyway,” she said, blushing a little and pointedly avoiding answering that question, “Daisy and Basil go shopping because the need to get Christmas presents! There were Angry nutcracker soldiers that we're suddenly chasing them! Daisy and Basil ran home, but they found out the angry nutcracker soldiers want to steal Professor Mouse for his extra magic because he just changed from a Rat into a Mouse so he was still.. um... He had extra magic from the change. but Daisy was scared. She didn't want to, but decided to ask the sleeping mouse for help. The Mouse woke up as fast as he could and protected her by scaring the nut crackers away because he's always been very good at trying to protect Daisy. Because that's what you do for friends, you protect them."

_“That's not why. It’s true, but that’s not why.”_

_“Why then?”_

_“You protect the ones you love.”_

_Rose blushed a bit, but looked at him sarcastically, “You’re so cheesy.”_

_The Doctor pointed to himself, mouthing, “Mouse.”_

Rose muffled a few chuckles in her chest as she tried to continue her story, “Professor Mouse still has to go to sleep because he’s still sick, but since he got up because Daisy needed help, he was getting sicker."

The Doctor reached into a toy bin and threw a few plastic bugs into Rose's lap, she jumped slightly in surprise but picked one up and showed it to her brother. 

"Some angry bugs come down from the sky and scare everyone because bugs eat flowers. Daisy and Basil hurried up and put the sick, sleeping Professor Mouse back into his magic Blue Block, hoping that’ll make him safe and help him get better. The big bugs find the Blue Block because they sensed magic and whisk it away, bringing Daisy and the sleeping Mouse into their… Bug House, I guess?” she looked at the Doctor, who had put his chin in his palms, listening to her story with a look of excitement, now immediately mirrored by a certain toddler who these stories were actually for. “Since Daisy is the only one awake, she leaves the block to get get more tea and a lot of big bugs are around her! They say she has the  magic blue block do she speaks for all the people. Daisy says a bunch of very silly things trying to scare the bugs away—'bout tissues an' Pepper Pots an' big slugs an' giant marshmallows-- but the bugs aren’t scared away. Professor Mouse wakes, all better, an' still in jimjams- it turned out all he needed was tea. You know how Mummy says tea fixes everything, yeah? Well Mummies are always right.

_The Doctor huffed out a laughing hum._

Rose eyed him, “Professor Mouse wakes up, all better, and scares the bugs away, because he really loves to talk an' is really quite brilliant an' brilliance is something that frightens stupid people. or bugs, even—and the mean bugs fly away never bother the flowers again.

Daisy sees that the Mouse and the Rat are the same, protective, Brilliant, li'l goofy... and while she’ll always miss the Rat in his leather jacket, the mouse is the same lovely person inside. He was still the Do---" she coughed gently, trying to cover her mistake, "He's still the Professor. Professor Mouse changes out of his Jimjams and into a tie and a big brown coat. Daisy and the Mouse hug and have Christmas Dinner and play with Christmas crackers and open presents with Mummy Poppy and Basil. When Christmas is done, Daisy and The Mouse go back to the magic blue block and off to another wonderful adventure, like nothing changed."


	28. Epilogue to Christmas Crackers

“That was… succinct.” the Doctor nodded along as they went down the stairs, straight to the coats. He grabbed hers and held it out for her.

“I’m not a story teller." Rose said as she slipped her arms through the sleeves, "I’ve thought about that day enough. Hopefully squished it to fit into your little fairy story world an' let my brother not have nightmares." She pulled her hair out of the collar and zipped, "You’re right. Snot easy. Though you did _very_ little interrupting.”

He slouched on his jacket, “Well it was the first time I heard the story, too. Except that last bit, really.”

“I could tell you the real version later if you want.”

“Maybe. For now I'm just enjoying that one. Although, I am going to tell Jackie that she’s a Poppy.”

“You really want her to figure it all out? Think about it. She was there for that one, but how much will she like the giant marshmallow or the ‘Daisy becomes a scary fairy-princess-night-light and gets sick' thing? Details she doesn’t have, Dear, and likely won’t if you're due to remain alive.” she watched him scrunch his nose and frown. "C'mon, let's say goodbye. An' next time I screw up in a non-universe-ending way, you can tell her." She kissed his cheek and lead him into the sitting room to bid a quick goodnight to her parents.


	29. "New, New Hospital" (New Earth)

The Mouse wanted to bring Daisy to a pretty planet, so he brought her to a place where they could just lay down and enjoy the outside, like a picnic. They smelled new kind of grass that smelled like apples and watched flying cars in a pretty sky.

They got a message to visit a friend in a hospital. The Face of Boe, remember him?” the Doctor quickly stood and made a quick jaunt to the other side of the room to get the Hobby Horse. “He's very old and very tired so they thought he was sick. Daisy and the Professor go to the hospital to visit, there were kitty nuns! Cats in a nun's wimples. Like the flying nun—no, he’ll never get that reference, will he?" Rose shook her head. "A habit? The black and white thing that nuns wear, looks like a robe or a choir uniform. Anyway.

Professor Mouse takes a lift but Daisy misses it and the evil playing card uses a remote control on the lifts and kidnaps Daisy. The evil playing card wants to be a Flower again, so she uses a magic paper clip to put herself in Daisy’s head. So it looks like Daisy but talks like Cassandra the playing card."

He put the card in the petals on the fake flower and slipped two paper clips on it to hold it there, the card under the petals so that it was clearly there but not immediately visible. “Magic paper clips.”

"The Daisy Cassandra finds Professor Mouse, because she needed Daisy’s body and her friend the Professor to be smart so she can get away. She sees him and kisses him.

_Rose's eyes widened to a seem impossibly large in shock. "…she did what?!”_

...and they go look for what the cat nuns could be possibly doing...

 _"Sorry, I’m still stuck on the Daisy Cassandra layin’ one of the Professor. In **Daisy's** body."_  
_"Uh, yeah."_  
_"An' he didn't just **guess** just then that it wasn't her right then?!"_  
_"It's not like they had done that in a regular basis for him to have a reference point. Maybe **now** he'd have been able to tell the difference but not **then**."_

Lots of people at the hospital have the flu, and the Daisy Cassandra said the sick people were gross and asked the cat nuns nurse if she was going to get sick. But the professor knew that Daisy would ask what she could do to make them feel better, not ask that!

 _"…so **that** gave her away but not unceremoniously layin' one on the Professor **long** before anythin' like **that** ever happened."_  
_"The voice was a hint, too. The voice and the kiss and the tech knowledge and then the conformational kicker of the not caring."_

I understand people are sick and you have to make them better, but what did you do to Daisy? I ask because Magic is a very delicate thing, and this isn’t Daisy.'

'Oh, fine,' said Daisy Cassandra. 'It's Cassandra the playing card! I got away from the police and now I’m running away in this flower, but I needed you to think it was her so you could take me far away!'

'I need you to get out of Daisy, I’m not helping you until she’s playing-card-free! What you’re doing isn’t right!'  
'fine!' she said, floating in the air and using the magic paper clips on the Professor.

_"Your turn." The Doctor nudged the still flustered Rose._

"Um. She… said the Professor hid away all his thoughts. You know, because Mouse brains are so much different than Flower brains. An' Daisy told Cassandra to get out of the Professor because he was smart and would think of something." Added Rose.

  
And then Cassandra went back to Daisy, which made the Professor mad. But then angry people came… because sometimes, when you’re sick you get angry and cranky.

The Daisy Cassandra helps Professor Mouse cure all the people with the flu so they won’t be angry and cranky anymore. before Cassandra realizes she’s been bad, goes back into her playing card and goes off with the rhino police.

_"Seriously? Is this a thing?!"_

They finally get to say hi to Boe and he gets out of the hospital and goes home, so Professor Mouse and Daisy go back to the magical blue block to go off for another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I've been REALLY stuck lately. On EVERYTHING.


	30. Epilogue - "New, New Hospital"

"That was short."

"Well _someone_ kept derailing the story and I could get away from the fact that Cassandra kissed me."

"Cassandra. In my body. So you got to kiss me _twice_ an I didn’t get to remember it until the one on the bloody beach, _then_ I remember the first one and learn of the second one in a blood--" she caught herself with a quick grumble, " _bloomin_ ' _bedtime story_ to my brother?!"

"Technically I kissed you _once_ and _then_ Cassandra and _then_  you the second time on the beach."

"Oi, _my_ _body_ , let’s save the technicallies. You didn’t even know it was not me!"

"Well, I suspected. There was the new voice and the… um…" he rubbed his ear and averted her eyes, "unbuttoned top."

Rose covered her eyes and slid her hand down her face slowly. "Unbuttoned top?!"

“Just a bit, like down to… well.” He motioned to the center of her chest with his hand, which only seemed to make her more frustrated.

“and that seemed like me, yeah?” she said, sarcasm lacing her angry voice.

“I don’t know! could have really liked the new me, I didn't know!”

“Yes, I really liked to new you, I was also very much a fan of the previous you, but I’m also not someone who pounces on mates in hospitals!”

“Well if it makes you feel any better I like the real ones better.”

“oh yes, that makes it better." She rolled her eyes and shrugged on her jacket, "'m happy I give a favorable comparison.” Rose grumbled, making her way to the front door.

“10 out of 10. Pretty sure these lips were made for those ones."

"See, that's the thing, _she_ had these lips at the time,"

"But _she_ didn't know how to use them." 

Rose had to smirk and shake her head at the well placed line that sounded quite like a pick-up.She caught the look on his face, watching it mutate from an amused look to a smug one, knowing she wasn't so much angry as she was frusterated. He grinned wildly, knowing it worked.

"Oh, shut up." She gave up on not smirking at him, shaking her head and letting the corners of her mouth twitch up."Let's go home. I'll remind you how _not_ Cassandra I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't named it yet. Seriously. Cannot think of ANYTHING lately.


	31. Prologue to Daycare

“Where are we today?” Rose said as they ascended the stairs to Tony's bedroom.

“That school thing. K9 and Oil and the skasis paradyme.” Rose paused at the top of the staircase.  
“You mean where I'm a dinner lady and I meet Sarah Jane?” she blinked, “oh, that'll be… fun.”

“Yours are actually the nicest way to put it, yeah.”

“Know how you're going to do this one?”

“Came with a Sunflower.” He waved a small, fake sunflower for her to see, “I figure Sarah Jane can be a Sunflower.”

“And you don't think there's anything a bit weird about that?” Rose raised an eyebrow as they reached her brother’s bedroom door.

“Weird? Why would that be weird?”

Rose took the Daisy pen from his pocket and the sunflower from his hand, holding them up. He looked quite blankly.

“Daisy,” she shook the Daisy pen, long yellow petals with a pink fuzzy center. Rose paused, “Sunflower.” She shook the badge with long yellow petals and a brown fuzzy center.

They looked eerily similar. Incredibly similar. May as well have been the same. “If I didn’t see similarities before, I certainly would now.” Rose smirked, looking at his face as recognition dawned.

He paled, “Well… I…” he swallowed, “I suppose, but you know and I know they’re vastly different flowers…”

Rose smiled at him, clearly just enjoying the frustration she caused and not mad in the slightest. She picked up his hand and put both flowers in it.

“As long as you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped Tooth and Claw, can't get it quite right. Been bouncing around a bit, so I have random ones done and just have to do the bits between :-)  
> Any suggestions, please share them! I'm running low and my little 1.5 year old test audience is remarkably unhelpful.


	32. "Daycare" (School Reunion)

Daisy's friend Basil called the professor and Daisy in to investigate a daycare that was being weird. He read that they daycare was full and all the little kiddies were being so well behaved and smart and making such good drawings that it was making it into the paper.  
The professor become a daycare worker and Daisy

_“Daisy’s the dinner lady, isn't she?”_  
_“No, she's the **snack** lady. She comes in with a trolley and gives apple slices and juice chips to everyone so they can stay healthy and smart.”_

So the Professor started watching the kids, but all the other daycare workers are weird. They're very strict and not very nice, but all the kids who eat the apple slices draw such pretty are that it looks real.  
It turned out, miss Sarah Sunflower was also investigating, but she told the other daycare workers she was writing an article about how pretty the drawings were. Now, Sarah Sunflower used to be friends with the professor and travel around in the blue block with the professor way back when he was a… chinchilla.

_"Chinchilla?" Rose piped in, doubtfully. She couldn't quite picture it._  
_"Mostly hair. Both mes she was with really had a lot of hair."_

So Sarah Sunflower was surprised when she was the blue block, and even more surprised to meet Daisy.  
They become great friends very quickly because they have so much in common and both love the Professor." The Doctor smiled smarmily, quite full of himself in that moment.

_"Yes. Definitely that. Not fighting and finally become friends because they make fun of the professor."_  
_"What?!" The Doctor immediately turned to face Rose. She nodded. He scrunched up his nose and made a sour face. "Well that's just…"_  
_"Oi, the missus and the ex. Every man's worst nightmare." Rose smirked and let out a quiet laugh._  
_The Doctor grumbled._

Anyway, Sarah Sunflower and Daisy and Basil and the professor find out the daycare workers are really big bat aliens who are trying to get the kids to use their imaginations and draw pretty pictures so they can make the pictures into a whole new world where they daycare workers can rule the world and be in charge and have very important jobs.

But Sarah Sunflower told them they were already in charge, they were taking care of lots of little kiddies. The bat people realized that was true and stopped using the kiddies imaginations to try to remake the world and just be good people and help all those kids be the best kids they can be!

Sarah Sunflower decides to stay home, but Basil comes with Daisy and the Professor on another trip in the Blue Block, and they're off to another adventure.


	33. Epilogue - Daycare

"Bit of a departure, that." Rose said as they left the darkened room.

"Well, I couldn't let him think all daycare workers are evil. Your mother would never let me hear the end of it."

"An' you couldn't blow up a school." She smirked, closing the door.

"No explosions." The Doctor sighed, "I think I miss explosions. At least the ones that didn't hurt anyone."

“Not to mention setting the ‘ _it’s okay to blow up schools'_  idea to my baby brother.” she tilted her head at him, smirking as she quickly flitted down the stairs.

"Did Daisy and Sarah really bond over mocking the professor or were you just winding me up?" He said as she paused on the landing, taking the stairs a bit slowly. Rose crossed her arms.

"Oh yes. Mostly about how you are very brilliant and totally forget that not everyone around you is."

"Oi, I am fully aware that people aren't as smart as I am."

Rose's for finger popped out and pointed at him a bit accusingly, "And you stroked the TARDIS a lot."

"You did that too!"

"Yeah, but you were boarderin' on excessive. Pervy, really." She finished the stairs and headed for the door.

"Pervy!" His eyes widened, "you're lucky she's not here to hear that. She'd hide the tea for a week!" 


End file.
